Magia
by big bih buh
Summary: A magia nunca acaba. Da série Crônicas Weasley, Arthur/Molly.


**Crônicas Weasley**

1

Magia

Arthur Weasley era só mais um garotinho inocente que estava deslumbrado com Hogwarts; porém, sem nem imaginar, o encanto desaparecera. De repente, os jardins já não eram tão bonitos e o castelo parecia-lhe mais velho, cada ano que passava. A magia havia acabado.

- Hahahaha! – gargalhou seu pai, entusiasmado, ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo. – A magia acabou? Meu filho, você ainda não viu nem metade do que esse castelo vai te oferecer! A magia de Hogwarts nunca acaba – disse, piscando um olho para Arthur, que encarou seu pai como se ele fosse louco.

"Papai certamente está meio fora do tempo" pensou Arthur, relembrando o conselho do pai. A magia acabara sim; conhecia Hogwarts tão bem, todas as passagens secretas, os professores, as pessoas, não conseguia mais se surpreender com o colégio. Era com tédio que arrastava seus pés em direção ao salão principal - caminho que podia fazer de olhos fechados! – todos os dias.

- Weasley – reclamou uma voz fina, que vinha do seu lado; ao procurar, encontrou Molly Prewett lhe encarando com um olhar queixoso. – Se anima – pediu sua companheira de classe, sorrindo-lhe. – Está sempre com esse olhar entediado.

- Er eu-eu-eu... – ele falou, enrubescendo ao perceber o sorriso da garota. – Eu? – perguntou, tímido.

- Não, a professora McGonagall – disse Molly revirando os olhos, mantendo o sorriso. – Claro que é você! Se bem que esse conselho cairia muito bem nela. Está sempre tão séria e cumpre as regras com tanto rigor... acho que devíamos convidá-la para a próxima festa de vitória da Grifinória, não acha? – perguntou amavelmente, fazendo os olhos do garoto se arregalarem.

- Eu... eu-eu – falava Arthur, envergonhado. – É! – disse, com determinação, acabando com a confusão que se passava em sua mente. – Eu concordo – disse ele, animado agora. Molly sorriu-lhe e, simplesmente, continuou a conversa, incentivando-o; sem perceber, era ela quem provocava os sorrisos felizes no ruivinho.

Arthur só sentia suas bochechas esquentarem enquanto seu coração reagia batendo forte e apressado, fazendo-o sentir-se ameaçado. Nunca havia sentido aquilo em toda a sua vida, era muito confuso e, ao mesmo tempo, gostoso ansiar por ver a garota, correr para o salão principal todo dia de manhã, procurá-la por todo o colégio só para observá-la um pouco mais e exultar de alegria quando Molly falava com ele.

- Está se sentindo bem? – perguntou a ruiva, virando-se para ele em um dos passeios a Hogsmead. Ela sorria, suas maçãs do rosto acentuadas não só pela maquiagem leve que passara, mas, também, pelo rubor que tomava conta do seu rosto.

- Claro – disse Arthur, dando um sorriso amarelo.

- Então vamos andar, homem! Ta parado ai por quê? – perguntou Molly, animada, puxando-o em direção às lojas do vilarejo.

Um dia entre tantos que ficaria marcado para sempre. Já havia ido tantas vezes a Hogsmead, mas com Molly era diferente. O jeito como ela ria e o fazia rir, as brincadeiras, a conversa... era muito divertido.

E não precisavam estar em Hogsmead para isso! Ir aos jardins era novamente belo e agradável, enquanto em presença dela. Os professores ganharam novo aspecto e apelidos (como Dumbledore, Dumby), e o número de amigos havia aumentado. Hogwarts era maravilhosa novamente; foi então que Arthur entendeu o que seu pai quis dizer, quando lhe dissera que ele (Arthur) ainda não havia visto nem metade do que o castelo tinha a oferecer.

Ele ainda não tinha conhecido Molly Prewett para descobrir um pouco mais sobre magia.

- Ei, o que você acha de darmos uma volta nos jardins? – perguntou ele após o jantar, recebendo um alegre enorme como resposta. Ao saírem do salão principal, tímido, ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, enrubescendo e sentindo coisas que não era só um dar de mãos que provocava. Sentia-se tão bem... parecia que nada lhe faltava agora.

Realmente, Arthur era um tolo... como ele podia um dia ter dito que a magia acabou? Ela mal começara a se manifestar e envolver aquele jovem casal apaixonado. Havia muito mais por trás daquele castelo e seus quadros falantes, era a verdadeira magia que ele sentia ali, naquela noite, enquanto beijava Molly Prewett, a menina mais bonita que ele já havia visto em toda a sua vida.

- Você é linda – sussurrou Arthur, sorrindo para ela, quando se separaram de mais um beijo. "Nossa... não sabia que meu coração podia bater tão rápido assim" pensou ele, divertido e ansioso, esperando por mais um beijo. "Quantas coisas mais eu não sei?" perguntou-se Arthur, curioso, enquanto vislumbrava a grama no chão entre o curto espaço de um beijo e outro. Tanto caminho a percorrer... mas ao ver Molly se aproximando mais do seu rosto, ele simplesmente esqueceu.

Naquela noite estava descobrindo o quanto Hogwarts era linda à noite.

* * *

N/a: quero saber porque a inspiração só aparece quando as férias acabam! Que injustiça! Enfim... mais uma fic sem sentido de Big Bih Buh.

Beijos, espero que gostem e comentem! (Ah, podem baixar o sarrafo também!)


End file.
